Peminjam Tak Menapak
by ambudaff
Summary: Ada rasa dingin yang singgah saat hantu besar dengan rantai dan bercak-bercak darah itu menembus dirinya. Tapi, masak hantu yang mengambil buku itu? Buat apa? Apa hantu masih membaca buku?


**PEMINJAM TAK MENAPAK**

_Baron Berdarah dan Madam Pince adalah kepunyaan __**JK Rowling**__. _

_Untuk __**Sanich Iyonni**__, dan usahanya untuk mencari buku yang hilang dari tumpukan di perpustakaan. Ide muncul saat membaca tagline Pameran Buku Bandung 2013: Endless Reading (Membaca Tiada Akhir)_

_Rate K+, general_

-o0o-

Irma Pince melangkah hati-hati memasuki perpustakaan. Bukan kali pertama ia masuk. Bahkan mungkin sudah ke-entahberaparibukali-nya ia masuk ke perpustakaan Hogwarts ini.

Tapi itu saat ia masih berstatus siswa.

Kali ini, statusnya pustakawati. Pustakawati Sihir.

Ditegakkan kepalanya, dibusungkan dadanya, dan ia melangkah penuh kebanggaan.

Perpustakaan Hogwarts.

Perpustakaan yang terbesar yang ia ketahui, lagipula buku-bukunya tak banyak ditemui di perpustakaan-perpustakaan sihir yang lain. Apalagi perpustakaan Muggle.

Selain itu, perpustakaan Hogwarts juga punya _Restricted Section_ terbesar se-Inggris Raya, bahkan mungkin se-Eropa. Mungkin bahkan sedunia. Di perpustakaan sihir lain, biasanya buku-buku yang dikategorikan terlarang hanya akan disimpan dengan penjagaan yang ketat, mungkin plus mantra anti-baca agar tak bisa dibaca sembarangan oleh semua orang. Di Hogwarts, _Restricted Section_ malah punya ruangan tersendiri, dengan rak-rak buku tersendiri.

Jadi? Suatu kebanggaan tersendiri, karena ia—Irma Pince—lulus seleksi untuk menjadi pustakawati di sini. Senyum tipis yang amat sangat jarang ia keluarkan, membayang samar.

Ia masuk, langsung menuju meja kerjanya. Diletakkannya tas tangannya di atas meja, dilepaskannya topi dan digantungkannya di gantungan topi. Dikeluarkannya tongkatnya, ditunjukkannya pada salah satu jendela besar, dan dibisikkannya mantra buka-tirai-buka-jendela. Serentak semua tirai menarik diri dan mengikat diri dengan tali hiasan yang cantik, semua jendela membuka dan menyilakan udara segar masuk.

Mengetuk jambangan bunga di atas meja, tetiba saja semua jambangan bunga menjadi kosong. Bunga layu dari hari kemarin, lenyap. Sekali lagi mengetuk, dan semua air di jambangan diganti dengan air baru. Mengetuk terakhir kali, bunga-bunga segar baru mengisi jambangan-jambangan.

Irma mengingat-ingat apa kata pustakawati pendahulunya. Sepertinya tak ada yang tak ia mengerti, semua sudah masuk dalam program kerjanya.

Jadilah Irma berkeliling ruangan perpustakaan, mulai bekerja.

Hari masih pagi. Anak-anak kebanyakan masih mengantuk, memakan sarapan cepat-cepat lalu masuk kelas. Belum akan ada yang pergi ke perpustakaan. Jadi, ia masih bebas, tak harus mengawasi kelakuan anak-anak di daerah operasionalnya. Demikian juga guru-guru, rata-rata akan punya kelas di pagi hari. Nanti jam mata pelajaran kedua, kemungkinan akan ada yang punya jam kosong, baru mulai berdatangan ke perpustakaan, baik anak-anak maupun guru.

Tapi, ia salah ternyata!

Pagi hari, di hari pertama, sudah ada yang datang ke perpustakaan.

Bukan siswa, bukan guru.

Tetapi hantu.

-o0o-

Ia masih kelas tiga kalau tak salah. Tingginya juga masih belum mencapai rak teratas. Untuk mencapai rak teratas, ia harus naik pada tangga yang disediakan di ujung tiap deretan rak. Tangganya bisa dipindah sih, ada rodanya dan ada jalur rodanya, jadi tinggal digeser bagai kereta api pada relnya. Tapi tangga itu lumayan berat. Terbuat dari kayu kelas satu, konon kayu jati dari pulau Jawa, nun jauh di Indonesia sana. Berat sangat. Jadi kalau _nggak perlu-perlu amat_, Irma tak begitu suka mengambil buku di rak bagian atas.

Tapi, suatu ketika, ia memerlukan beberapa buku yang ada di bagian atas. Dan seperti biasa, hanya dia dari kelasnya yang masih ada di perpustakaan. Selama perpustakaan masih buka, ia biasanya selalu memanfaatkannya sebaik mungkin. Sementara teman-temannya lebih suka bercanda di Ruang Rekreasi. Berarti, tak ada teman yang bisa dimintai tolong untuk mendorong tangga itu bersama-sama.

Malas-malasan, ditariknya pelan-pelan tangganya sendirian. Susah payah. Hati-hati ia naik. Dipindainya buku-buku yang ada di rak itu, lalu dipilihnya beberapa. Ditariknya, disimpannya di rak agak bagian bawah. Ia masih bisa mencapainya dengan berdiri bergitu saja di lantai, jadi di situ aman. Masih susah payah ditariknya kembali tangga ke tempat semula.

Selesai, ia membawa buku-buku yang tadi ke meja. Dan mulai membuka-buka bukunya, mencari apa-apa yang diperlukan—

—tunggu!

Tadi perasaan ia membawa lima buah buku. Kenapa sekarang hanya ada empat?

Ia yakin, tak ada siapa-siapa di sekitarnya. Selain dari Madam Penjaga Perpustakaan di meja kerjanya—tapi itu lumayan jauh—rasanya tak ada siapa-sia—

—rasanya ada!

Ada seseorang—bisakah ia disebut seorang?—hantu melewatinya tadi. Melewatinya secara harafiah, melayang menembus dirinya, seperti biasa seorang hantu menembus rintangan yang menghalangi jalannya.

Merinding.

Ada rasa dingin yang singgah saat hantu besar dengan rantai dan bercak-bercak darah itu menembus dirinya. Itu saja.

Ini kastil Hogwarts, dan ada banyak hantu di sini, begitu juga _poltergeist_. Dan banyak sihir aneh juga. Jadi, tak ada gunanya ia takut pada mereka.

Tapi, masak hantu yang mengambil buku itu? Memindahkannya entah ke mana? Buat apa? Apa hantu masih membaca buku?

Perlahan Irma mengedarkan pandangan. Sosok keperakan besar dengan rantai dan bercak darah itu, sedang duduk di meja agak ke sebelah sana. Menunduk ke arah meja, seperti sedang menekuni sebuah buku.

Irma menegakkan badannya agar bisa melihat apa yang sedang dibaca hantu itu.

Dan ia tersenyum. Benar memang, buku yang tadi ia ambil, sekarang sedang dibaca oleh hantu itu.

Ya sudah. Ia belum begitu perlu. Ia akan membaca saja dulu buku-buku yang ada di sini. Nanti kalau sudah perlu, ia akan memintanya baik-baik. Mungkin akan diberi. Sepertinya hantunya baik kok, walau penampakannya mengerikan—

-o0o-

"Selamat pagi, Baron!" sapanya ramah. Madam Irma Pince juga jarang menampakkan wajah ramah, catat itu!

"Pagi, Irma," sahut hantu besar menakutkan itu. "Buku _Dua Belas Penyihir Terkemuka_ untuk edisi tahun ini, sudah datang?"

Cekatan Madam Pince mengambil buku dari laci mejanya. Disembunyikan khusus untuk Baron Berdarah, biar dia yang membacanya duluan. "Ini, Sir. Selamat membaca!"

"Terimakasih, nak!" dan hantu itu melayang, tak menapak, menuju sebuah kursi. Duduk di sana dan tenggelam dalam keasyikan menekuni halaman demi halaman.

Membaca tiada akhir.

Hantu saja masih suka membaca! Masa' kita kalah!

**FIN**


End file.
